


May I have a dance with you

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Party, Stranger - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai





	May I have a dance with you

“所以你是说我得陪你去化装舞会还要当你的‘僚机’？”卷发男孩慢慢从电脑桌前转过身表情呆滞地叼着一截红蜡糖，声音平平好像这不是一个问句。

站在他对面的红头发室友Dustin，表情则像是被揍了一拳。他缓慢地把身体转向窗台，用夸张的动作配合极快的语速向着天空方向大喊：“他听明白了他终于听明白了我对着他讲了一个小时他终于有点人类的反映了天啊！”做完这一切之后，他迅速转过来，冲着卷毛室友楚楚可怜的说：“mark！你一定要帮我这次！”

“一个问题，为什么不是Chris？”mark皱起了眉。

“他是gay，这对我把妹没什么帮助。”Dustin耸耸肩。

“好的，还有一个问题，为什么是我。”

“因为你是我最好的朋友啊！最好的！”Dustin用力点了点头来加重语气。

“…………………”

“……好吧，我会替你做艺术鉴赏课作业。”

“就这么定了。不过说到底，僚机是个什么东西？”mark的脸像是Windows自带蓝屏

“在我和女孩说话时附和我，顺便说些什么显得我很有趣的事情吸引女孩的注意”Dustin转了转眼睛，“不过主角是我。”

“那你把我的心理学作业也写了吧……”依旧蓝屏脸。

“…………”这下轮到Dustin无语了。

“你大可以找别人嘛，反正我也不想去”mark转过身继续把自己沉浸在二进制世界。

过了半晌Dustin从牙缝里挤出几个词：“好！就这么办！”

“提醒你一句，貌似我没有适合舞会穿的衣服，对了，酒钱你出”mark头也没回。 

“……行”Dustin盯住mark的后脑勺又飞去几记眼刀。

 

与此同时在另一间宿舍里，某人已经为这次的化装舞会精心准备了一番。

作为想要进入凤凰俱乐部的新人，必要的社交场合是最合适培养人脉的。Eduardo带着志在必得的微笑审视镜中自己的形象。完美。他轻轻挑起嘴角，展露出迷人自信的一面。

不知道今晚会遇见什么有趣的人，不管怎么说，吸引几个美女也是不错的，毕竟艳遇也算大学的必修课之一了。想到这里，Eduardo低头看了看时间。要出发了。他把面具揣进西装口袋，打开门，向着礼堂出发。

 

 

“嘿！你老实一点别乱动！”Dustin正在和mark倔强的卷发搏斗，为了让他们不那么乱糟糟的，几乎用掉了大部分发胶。而Chris的麻烦更大，他忙着把自己的西装更合身地套在mark瘦小的身上。Chris穿起来笔挺帅气的西装在mark身上大了一圈，这根本行不通，于是Chris用大头针固定住那些宽大的部分，终于使它看起来像回事了。

“mark，你要注意动作幅度不要过大，大头针有可能扎到你的身上，那可不是说着玩的。”Chris退了几步观赏自己捣鼓了一下午的成果，同时用一种仿佛第一天认识mark的眼神看着他，“老天，我有说过你很合适正装么？你现在看起来真是……”Chris吞了下口水。

Chris说的没错，经过一番打扮的mark和平时的他简直就是两个人，乱糟糟的鸡窝头服服帖帖，卷曲的部分显出浅金棕色的光泽，让mark几乎完美的侧脸露了出来，合身的西装显示出他消瘦的身形。相当不错的扮相。

不过卷发男孩好像没有意识到自己形象上的变化，对着镜子执着地扯着他的领子，一脸不耐烦：“你说的动作幅度指的是什么？” 

“如果热舞的话就不行，倒是可以跳一曲慢步舞。小心动作过度，我可不想西装上鲜血淋淋。”Chris一边整理着自己的衣服一边回答。

mark耸耸肩：“这你不用担心，两种情况都不可能在我身上发生，我只是站着，吹嘘几下Dustin那点光荣事迹，喝点免费饮料，接着回来而已。” 

他漫不经心地转了转手里的银色面具，觉得Chris挑的这个颜色太娘炮了。

“你们准备好了么！”Dustin从房间里旋即出现在他俩面前，像舞台剧演员那样，脸上带着激动的神情。“好了，女孩们，准备尖叫吧。”他理了理领结，“记得带好你们的面具，女孩们喜欢神秘的绅士”他自说自话起来，满脸笑容看了看Chris和mark，有点热情过了头，而Chris则匆匆把他那话多的室友推出大门。

 

 

Dustin的目标并不难找，而唯一的问题是，他选择的目标有点多，而那种级别的美女几乎没机会能看上他，更何况他戴的是佐罗的面具，于是舞会后半截的时间里情况变成了……

 

“真想不通这是为什么，”坐在吧台的Dustin又吞下一口酒精饮料，“像我这种老实又迷人的帅哥为什么没人喜欢呢”他在佐罗面具下瓮声瓮气地说。  
Mark坐在他不远处，慢慢的喝着他那份饮料。“你是不是应该适当降低些眼光。”他挑了下眉，但在面具下没人能看见。他瞅了瞅离他们越来越远的Chris，那家伙好像一进入礼堂就立刻吸引了一部分目光。和他搭话的人还真不少，没过多久他就甩下mark和Dustin自己快活去了。  
上帝真是不公平，mark想。虽然他不喜欢人多的聚会，但还是同情起了Dustin。

 

“嘿，一个人么？”一个甜甜的女声在Dustin身边响起，这让他呛了一口。抬眼看向那女生，Dustin顿时觉得等待是值得的。女孩戴着黑色缎带面具，两只眼睛闪着钻石样的光芒，嘴唇小巧而红润像樱桃一样可口。“是啊，这舞会实在让我疲惫。”Dustin故作深沉，可眼神里一点也没有疲惫的意思，他侧过脸向着离他几个身位的mark眨了眨眼，即使隔着面具mark都能看出来他整个眼睛都冒出亮光。

 

很好，让他自己去应付吧。得到免费做作业的机会还不用自己出力，mark觉得自己赚到了。于是他离开了吧台走到了舞池边缘人少的地方，远远注视着Dustin和女生攀谈。女生的身材不错，半脸面具也遮不住她的姣好面容，看来Dustin也有走狗屎运的时候啊。Mark不自觉地微笑了起来。而在不远处，有一个人正在默默注意着他。

 

 

Eduardo在舞会上算是收获不小。凭着迷人成熟的魅力，他结识了一些有用的大人物，算是吧。他从容的谈吐，适当的玩笑，让他们对他刮目相看。棒极了，这样发展下去他极有可能进入哈佛最具排他性的俱乐部——凤凰俱乐部，那是他梦寐以求的。

想要放松下自己，他走到远离舞池里那些疯狂人群的角落，正在播放的嗨曲让每个人都疯狂地扭动腰枝。他随意看着周围，突然，他被远处一个小小的身影吸引了过去。卷发男孩安静地站在舞池边缘，端着酒杯，嘴角带着淡淡的微笑。可能是灯光的原因，光线在他身边形成一个毛绒绒的光圈，让他有棱角的侧脸显得温柔了许多。银色面具投射下的阴影拉长他的睫毛，光线折射出他眼睛晶莹的色泽，而他上扬的嘴角像某种致命的诱惑直接击中了Eduardo的心房。

天啊。Eduardo半张着嘴巴盯着那男孩，好像自己发现了新大陆一样。

 

 

激烈的节奏没有持续多久，至少在Eduardo看来。接着放起了一曲很合时宜的慢步舞曲，灯光也变得柔和明亮起来。Eduardo的脑海里冒出了一个疯狂的念头，他果断地采取了行动，生怕自己再过一秒钟就会后悔他现在做出的决定。他径直走向那个卷发男孩，在他回过神发现自己站在他面前时把右手优雅地递给他：“May I have a dance with you？”Eduardo向上扬起脸颊，眼睛真挚又热烈，直直地攥住那对令人炫目的冰蓝色双眼，让对方无法抗拒。

 

 

mark看着舞池里扭动着身姿的人们，激昂快速的音乐反而成了他们微妙心情的伪装。他看到室友正和那位漂亮的女孩略带羞涩地跳着舞，Dustin笨拙地挥舞着胳膊，女孩被他逗得咯咯直笑，多彩的光斑不停掠过他们。一派欣欣向荣。

他端着杯子，把身体的重量从左腿移到右腿，保持上半身挺直的状态。Chris的话他还是有听进去的，而且他也不想在这事上流血。DJ换了曲子，激烈的节奏变得柔和而明亮，灯光也温和了不少。他把注意力从Dustin那里转移回来，忽然发现有个比他高出一头的男生站在他面前，接着男生伸出右手，维持极其绅士的姿势向他邀舞。

他戴着金丝缠绕的白色半脸面具，显得神秘又优雅，而那双大的出奇的棕色眼睛正温暖且灼人地盯着mark，如同融化了的热巧克力。

“May I have a dance with you？”对方说，声音丝绒一般，嘴角玩味地挑起。

像被他蛊惑了一样，mark怔怔地点了点头，接着他被牵起手领进了舞池里。

 

 

“嘿，其实……我不怎么会跳舞。”在舞池里转了一会之后，mark才后知后觉地想起来。现在他该死的注意力完全放在对方落在腰/际的手和自己搭在他肩/膀处微微出汗的掌心上。男生温柔地笑了起来：“可以问你的名字么？我先自我介绍一下，我是Eduardo。”

“我是mark，能叫你wardo么，那样短些。”mark盯着他的嘴角看。

Eduardo笑的更灿烂了，“好像还没人这样叫过我，听起来很不错”他冲mark眨了眨眼，“不用担心，我会带着你，跳舞其实很有趣。”

Eduardo低头看着怀里的人，他实在太小只了，Eduardo觉得自己能把他牢牢地裹起来。他引导着mark慢慢摇晃，舞曲传来女声低沉又具有蛊惑力的嗓音。他看向被面具遮住半张脸的mark，对方也好像知道一样同时抬起头看向他，Eduardo又一次看到了那双夺目的眼睛。冰蓝色的眼睛清澈纯净，像被盛夏照耀过的海平面，泛着晶莹的光泽。他仔细端详这面庞，小巧的鼻子，鼻尖微微翘起，而这嘴唇像一抹嫣红，薄薄地抿了起来。

“呃……”mark打破了平静，“我们是不是应该说点什么。”mark紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，这是他不自觉的小动作。

“wardo？”mark轻轻唤着男伴，而Eduardo心里却在嘀咕两个人已经熟络到可以用昵称了么，但他捕捉到了胸/腔里兴奋的因素。

“恩？”他回应道。这时候舞曲结束了，人们纷纷离开舞池。

“结束了。”mark小声嘟囔一句，不过他的手显然还放在原位，而且没有撤回去的意思。

“我们喝点什么吧。”Eduardo提议道。于是他们找了张桌子坐下，Eduardo取了两杯饮料。

“你一个人？”Eduardo问他。

Mark瞄了眼远处正在檞寄生下偷偷接吻的Dustin还有早就没影了的Chris。

“恩，算是吧。”他回答。

 

“舞会不错，要知道去年可没有这么多的朗姆酒。”他说， “看来他们开始重视这舞会了。” Eduardo完全不知道自己在说什么，他开始舌头打结，手心冒汗，为什么这该死的房间气温变得越来越高。

就在这时，他身边的人把手稳稳地搭在Eduardo手上，Eduardo看向他，发现主动的一方并没有他自己想象的那样镇定自若。mark微微地吸了口气，把脸凑近Eduardo：“我们真的要这样假惺惺么？”他轻轻吐出这几个字母，声音比正在播放的弦乐好听一百倍。而他的眼睛里有一种渴望正在发酵，确认无误地向Eduardo传达着某种信息

突然缩短的距离感让Eduardo大脑有些当机，但他立即领会了对方的意思。眼神像是一种默许，下一秒钟Eduardo知道的事情就是自己和mark出现在舞会的卫生间里。

他们气息交缠，互相推搡着挤进隔间里，mark的脑袋因为用力过大狠狠地撞上隔板，他吃痛地倒吸一口气，不过看起来完全不在意。Eduardo锁上门，故意放缓节奏步步逼近mark的个人空间，笑容里带着调笑和玩味，直到后者的脊背完全紧靠在门板上，两个人的身体完美的贴在一起。他利用身高的优势低头看着mark，然后抬起了手。Mark不知道他有什么打算，看到他突然动作，有点畏缩地闪躲。

“嘿，别急嘛。”Eduardo将双手轻柔地插进mark的卷发，解开面具的丝带。

面具被摘下后，Eduardo开始感叹另一种美好了。眼前的男孩仰起头，用好看的蓝眼睛看着他，有种纯洁的美感。而苍白面庞和嫣红嘴唇的反差又像是种魅惑，让Eduardo有了想要完全占有他的欲望。Eduardo不自觉地感到小腹有一团火正在缓慢燃烧，这时候，mark的双手钻进了他的头发。

他的手指有些颤抖，但还是迅速地解开了丝带，面具解开的一霎那，Eduardo明显地看到mark的眼睛里多了某种复杂的情感。“wardo。”他喃喃说道，语气轻的如同呼吸一般。他唐突地吻向Eduardo，没有章法而且毫无技巧可言，像溺水的人渴望呼吸一样需要Eduardo的嘴唇。

他需要Eduardo。

被呼唤的一方迅速地转换了主动权，Eduardo引导着mark，慢慢地回吻起来。他细细临摹起mark的轮廓：他的嘴巴，他的唇角，他的脸颊，他小巧的鼻子和精致的眼帘。但mark决心不让Eduardo从容不迫，他打断了Eduardo细致的亲吻，粗乱的喘息拍打在Eduardo的唇边，再一次用舌头企图打开Eduardo的嘴巴，搅乱了Eduardo的节奏。

Eduardo被身下的人逗笑了，他裂开嘴角，迎合着mark倔强地进攻，虽然感觉上好像一只猫咪向他的主人示威。他们唇舌交缠，Eduardo霸道且不容置疑地掠夺着mark口腔里的每一寸，随着他的每一次入侵，mark的表情都更加迷醉一些。

Eduardo带给他的感觉实在是好极了。

Mark愉悦地接受对方带来的感官刺激，手指不安分地摸上Eduardo的西装下摆。他紧抓住Eduardo，想要更多更多的吻，而Eduardo也正变得和他一样迷乱。他沉浸其中，一只手扶住mark脑后，另一只手摸索着找到他的双手向上禁锢在门板上，大腿强行插入mark两腿之间。

随着mark重新跌落回门板，一阵异样的刺痛从背部传来。痛感似尖锐的警报，把mark从与Eduardo越来越激烈的纠缠中剥离出来。他倒吸了一口气，咬在Eduardo的嘴唇上。

“哦！该死！”Eduardo疼的大叫。

他们很快分开，恍惚间，Mark意识到衣服出了问题。该死的大头针，一定是这样。他小心剥下西服，白色衬衫在背部出现了一小片红晕。翻动过西服内侧，一枚原本被Chris小心别好的大头针暴露了出来。 

“发生了什么？”Eduardo捂着嘴问他。

看到衬衫上的血迹后，Eduardo有点被吓到，“是我做错什么了？”他看着mark的眼睛里满是关切。

“没，衣服里的大头针跑出来扎到我了，可能刚刚动作有点大。”mark脸上有些微红。

Eduardo简单查看了下mark的伤口：“需要处理一下，我的宿舍离这里比较近，你要不要……呃…… ”询问的眼神。

“好。”mark的回答很干脆，接着两个人离开了舞会现场。

 

Mark坐在Eduardo的床上，来到宿舍后，主人立刻翻找起了医疗包。

“被大头针扎到真的很蠢吧。”mark自言自语说着。

“那不蠢，就是有点危险。”Eduardo冲他微笑，把医疗包放在伤员旁边。

房间里的气氛变得尴尬起来，mark在Eduardo的帮助下脱了衬衫，后者为他仔细处理伤口，于是整个屋子里就只剩下棉花刮擦皮肤的声音和某人的轻微嘶声。

“呃……其实我想问，为什么衣服里会有大头针？”Eduardo决心打破沉默，他默默盯着mark的后背发问。Mark的肤色很白，让他很容易联想到某件艺术品。

“那是我朋友的，我从不穿那种衣服。”mark嘟囔着。

Eduardo笑了起来，“那我倒是很想见见平时的你。”他小心翼翼擦拭伤口，像对待一件易碎品，他身前的人一直没怎么发出声响，随着Eduardo的动作，身子越来越僵硬。他能感觉到Mark在紧张。

“好了。”尴尬的部分终于过去了，Eduardo在心里松了口气。他停下动作，但身前的人并没怎么动弹。

Mark另有打算。

他慢悠悠地转过头，盯着Eduardo，此刻他的上身一丝不挂，刚被酒精擦过的地方还冒着凉气。

距离也许太近了，Eduardo眼神有些发愣，接着卷发男孩凑近他：“让我们做完这些事吧。”

他贴近Eduardo的耳朵，在后颈处呢喃，Eduardo能清晰地看到他滚动着的喉结，还有白皙脆弱的脖颈。他没说话，只是顺势吻住了mark作为回答。

这是一个绵长甜蜜的吻，少了在隔间里的那份激情，更多的是某种肯定。Eduardo 轻柔地将mark推倒在自己床上，亲吻没有中断。Mark的舌头不安分地搅动着，舌尖总是有意无意擦过Eduardo被咬到的伤口——也是mark的杰作，让Eduardo发出嘶嘶声。他们的气息越来越粗重动作也变得凌乱，mark摸索着解开Eduardo的衬衫扣子，成功地让Eduardo的双臂解放出来。不一会两个人的长裤也在一团乱遭中剥除。

Mark明显想要加快速度，他用舌尖扫过对方口腔里的伤口，接着大力地舔舐。Eduardo顿时感到一阵眼冒金星，各种意义上的。他喘息着放开mark，声音低沉沙哑：“小坏蛋。”他挑起嘴角，显得性感又迷人，同时用另一只手向下覆上mark的阴茎缓慢揉捏，身下人顿时发出一声呻吟。“这下满意了？”

他亲吻上mark的胸膛，小腹，一路向下到达他还包裹在短裤里的肿胀，他隔着布料舔湿mark的前端让对方发出被压制住的尖叫。

“ssh…ssh…”Eduardo剥下mark的短裤，轻柔地将他翻过身来。卷发男孩背对着他，身体消瘦而苍白，一对瘪瘪的屁股看起来近乎脆弱，Eduardo看见他的两条细腿因为紧张微微打着颤。“别紧张，如果疼的话告诉我好吗。”Eduardo轻声说。

Mark闷在枕头下含含糊糊答应着，紧咬着嘴唇，双手攥着枕头，露出一只眼睛看着Eduardo。Eduardo起身走到抽屉前拿出润滑剂和安全套，然后回到床上。

他的身体覆盖住mark，双手向下温柔地掰开mark的臀瓣，一边舔吻着mark的脖颈。一开始的进入比想象中困难，Eduardo用中指缓慢探进甬道，带着湿凉感觉。Mark的身体立刻有了反应，他的后背微微弓起，被异物进入的不适感让他紧致的穴口开始缩紧，Eduardo不断地亲吻他的肌肤使他放松下来。

Mark的喉口发出间断的呜咽声，Eduardo把手指增加到两根，接着是三根，一边在他的甬道里抽插扩张，一边用另一只手环过mark胸前把玩起他的乳头，慢慢地揉搓。身下人发出支离破碎的啜泣声，原本苍白的身体被一团团红晕覆盖，mark的脸红红的，被Eduardo照顾过的嘴唇红肿地嘟起来，像浮在水面上的鱼一样轻喘着，眼角带着点点泪滴。

“wardo…wardo…”他抑制不住地喊着对方的名字，“…进来，就现在…”他扭过头看着Eduardo，迎接另一个火辣的吻。

Eduardo把自己早就按耐不住的勃起从内裤里释放出来，他扶着分身在mark的穴口徘徊，玩弄般戳刺。“你要我进来吗”他的眼睛里好像有一团火，微弱灯光把Eduardo脸上的阴影加深，露出迷乱的笑容。

“操，wardo……快，快点……”mark大声说，脸上不知是情欲还是害羞变得通红。接着他感受到Eduardo巨大的阴茎挤入他窄窄的甬道。操，这简直太疼了。Mark甚至流下了生理性的泪水。即使进行过充分的扩张，mark还是感到了撕裂般的疼痛。身后的人没有动弹，他缓慢进入，在mark下一声惊呼中将自己尽数埋了进去。等到mark适应了之后，他弓起身示意Eduardo动作。

Eduardo开始在mark的身体里抽送自己，他稳稳地扶住mark的腰，一边大力抽送着，感受mark的肠壁和自己的阴茎紧紧贴合，让他有一种坐云霄飞车的感觉。“天啊…你实在是太紧了，宝贝你又湿又紧，天啊……”Eduardo含混不清地说着，他一次又一次地把紧致的肠壁顶开。臀部之间击打出的啪啪声充斥着房间。

mark的呻吟声越来越大，他感到Eduardo的手指摸上他的阴茎开始套弄，穴口受刺激般的紧缩起来，一瞬间，Eduardo觉得快感冲过了头顶。他在mark的体内迅速而沉重地突击，寻找到mark的敏感点后，毫不留情地碾压戳刺，让身下人扭动着求饶。

他们大汗淋漓地做爱，各种体液在床单上乱作一团，最后Eduardo在近乎疯狂的几次达到顶峰，mark也在Eduardo的手中发泄了出来。Eduardo拂过mark前额的头发，被汗液弄得汗津津地挂在额头。

“舞会确实不错。”mark笑着回应Eduardo之前说的话。

“确实很好。”Eduardo冲他笑了笑，给了他一个甜蜜的吻。

“晚安。”  
“你也是。”


End file.
